


A drop of milk

by Sheason2000



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Drugged Sex, Implied Moon milk, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheason2000/pseuds/Sheason2000
Summary: Valmeris is going up in society and a Rival wishes to congratulate him. What could go wrong?





	A drop of milk

Things were going smoothly for once. The web of lies, intrigue and faux-politeness felt like home and he loved it. Before long he'd made himself comfortable in not just the palace but the Empress' Court. Of course not all welcomed him. A rival in the halls of the Shuttered Palace had been determined to show him up every step of the way to his ascension into relevancy. Sometimes they succeeded, sometimes Valmeris would slip some more secretive and scandalous to the right parties and make his rival look the fool. The look on the mans face when Valmeris was escorted to the Court was priceless. Barely contained rage quite obviously simmered beneath the surface and Valmeris couldn't help but smirk. This was a big step for him on its own but the look on the mans face was like a cherry on top.

And so much to his surprise his Rival invited him to a small celebration. "To celebrate your success and wish you continue just as well in future endeavors" the invite had said. To go could prove to be an ambush, something meant to sabotage him. On the other hand denying the invite would look cowardly, a show of weakness. Neither option was desirable but one was certaintly a stain on his reputation while the other had a chance of going well so with great trepidation Valmeris went to the salon indicated at the proper time.

Inside was his rival, sipping wine and quite obviously waiting for him. A small arrangement of pastries on a table along with a pot of tea. "Please Valmeris, do sit. Unwind a little. This is a gift for you." Val sat on an armchair opposite his Rival, accepting the wine offered. "Well I thank you for this. It's greatly appreciated. I hope to see you at the Court soon. I miss our lovely debates." The man nodded. "As do I. I feel I'll be joining you soon enough. Perhapes you could give me a taste though? What is it like in the Court of the Empress?" Valmeris sipped his wine and looked at his Rival apraisingly, opening his mouth to speak when an odd feeling crept over him. 

It was like someone had suddenly opened his eyes to the attractiveness of his Rival while simultaneously dampening the beauty of all else. How...how could have been so blind until now? He was stunned silent. It was like tunnel vision, he couldn't tear his eyes away. His Rival....no...not his Rival...they deserved their name used. Gabriel. Handsome stunning perfect Gabriel.

The man stood and walked over, smirking. "Is something wrong Valmeris? You look flushed. A fever perhaps?" He gently cupped Vals cheek and Val nearly keened from delight of simply being in contact with him. "G-...Gabriel..." "Hmm. I think thats the first time I've heard you say my name without insulting me in the same breath." Vals chin was gripped harshly, forcing his gaze upwards to meet the other mans eyes. "Say it again." "Gabriel, Gabriel please sweet sweet Gabriel perfection my love please..." He laughed a haughty cruel laugh but to Valmeris it sounded like an angel. Perfection incarnate. "What is it? What do you want. Use your words, we both know you can never shut up." "You. I want you, need you Gabriel please!" There was no thoughts in his mind but Gabriel. He had to have him. To behold his beauty and listen to his perfect voice. 

"You want me hm? Well I suppose I can indulge your request. Get on your knees for me, on the floor. Prove how much you want me." The words were barely out of his mouth before Valmeris was on the floor at his feet, staring up at him pleadingly. Gabriel sat on the armchair, shifting his pants down and pulling his shirt up. Already he was half hard and he combed a hand through Vals dark brown hair in an almost gentle way before tugging lightly. "Come on I'm sure you know how to use your mouth. Mind your teeth and I'll give you a good treat." Valmeris nodded and took the others prick into his mouth, sucking at his shaft as he bobbed his head and moaning. To be so close to his love was like heaven. He would do anything to prove his adoration.

Gabriel groaned. How lovely it was to see the arrogant and prideful man reduced to this. A whore on his knees sucking cock like his life depend on it, eager to please. It had been tempting to find a way to blackmail Valmeris with this but the satisfaction of seeing him like this was exactly the balm he needed to sooth the wound to his ego. "Mm yeah thats it slut. Use your tongue and swallow more. You don't get shit if you don't make me cum." Val nodded as best he could with the dick in his mouth before taking it to the base even as his gag reflex made his throat spasm. He didn't care though. All that mattered was pleasing his perfect beautiful amazing Gabriel. 

It wasn't long until Gabriel was on the verge of bursting and he quickly pulled out from Vals mouth, ignoring the whine that illicited and stroking himself rapidly. He finished with a low groan, watching the way Valmeris let his mouth hang open while he painted his face in white. "Such a good slut." Gabriel stood and using his grip on Vals hair lead him to a sofa on the other side of the room. "Face down, ass up. Now." Valmeris nodded and quickly got in position, staying there obediently even as his pants were torn down to his knees. Gabriel slammed into him, grinning when the man cried out. There was no adjustment period for him though as Gabriel immediatly began fucking him roughly, one hand in Vals hair yanking his head back so he could see the ecstatic expresion on his face. The Nobles mouth hung open, eyes rolled back while he moaned and begged, all the while praising Gabriel.

For Valmeris the seconds felt like hours under the other man, everything blended into a pleasurable haze. All he wanted was to have his most valuable love using him, loving him in turn, praising him for being so so good. Gabriel meanwhile was taking his time to enjoy every moment. Val may outshine him in the Palace but he would always have the memory of the proud man as nothing more then a slut begging for cock and praise. It was enough to make him burst and after what felt like ages he was thrusting in balls deep and cumming deep inside of Valmeris with a deep groan. 

When he pulled out Val whimpered but it didn't last long as with a snap a large bodyguard who'd been watching the door came in and grabbed him, holding him upright while Gabriel cleaned himself off and poured a cup of tea. Valmeris whimpered softly. "What's going on? Gabriel?" "Shhhh. You've been so good for me, just drink this." The teacup was put to his lips and he drank every last drop down as instructed, coughing at the strong taste. He blinked in confusion, his memory of the evening and his intense obsession slipping away. "Wha....where am I?" There was no chance for a response as something heavy hit the back of his head and everything went black.

When Valmeris awoke in the salon many hours later everything was a blur. What had happened? His jaw hurt and his ass was sore and but he remembered nothing of the day. He blinked curiously, standing and with one last confused look around, headed home.


End file.
